


Raw and Deathly Silent

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Ficlet, Horror, M/M, No Dialogue, Sexual Content, alpha pack, bottom!Derek, but bottom!Stiles too, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cries because he saw the bones, stripped bare and broken open for the marrow and Stiles thinks that's all that's left of Derek now, pink and exposed and bled dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw and Deathly Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that popped into my head today and I made the mistake of writing down. 
> 
> Thanks to venis-envy for pointing out my grammar bleurgh. All the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Post Season 2, no Season 3 spoilers (because I'm living spoiler-free).
> 
> When you post a work on AO3, you're given the option '[Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](http://vampthenewblack.tumblr.com/post/49645312624/when-you-post-a-work-on-ao3-youre-given-the)'. I tumblr'd some quotes from the post page and TOS to clarify.

They find Erica and Boyd, but they're in pieces, literally torn apart by the Alpha pack.

Scott goes to Allison and Jackson goes to Lydia and Isaac runs. Peter goes over to _them_ , because he was an Alpha once and he'll always be a killer.

But Derek, he comes to Stiles and falls asleep in his arms.

When they find Isaac, Stiles thinks it's going to break Derek. Derek comes to Stiles' room, raw and deathly silent, and Stiles thinks that's what it must be like to lose a child, and three is too many.

Stiles strips Derek naked and puts him in his own bed, lies behind him, holds him and touches him until he comes over Stiles' hand.

Jackson dies, and there's no funeral because there's not enough of him left for his family to identify, he's just _missing_.

Derek begs Stiles to fuck him because he needs to feel something other than horror and loss.

He cries while Stiles is inside him, because he saw the bones, stripped bare and broken open for the marrow and Stiles thinks that's all that's left of Derek now, pink and exposed and bled dry. 

They bury what's left of Scott because Melissa knows what's happening. Stiles feels like he might die from the hole in his heart and Derek comes to him, like he knows exactly what Stiles needs, stripping him bare like Scott's bones, pushing him down into the mattress, filling him up with fingers and cock while Stiles cries until there's nothing left. 

Afterward they cling to each other. Because Derek's all that's left of the pack and Stiles is all he has, and together they wait for them to come.

To strip them of their flesh and crack open their bones for the marrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
